My Lucky Night with my Hime
by Sha Yurigami
Summary: This is Yuri! Between Signum and Rein some developments will be made and their lives gradually change due to their new relationship. Follow them how they experience a new facet of live and how they grow together. Don't like don't read...but R&R please
1. Our Night After The Confession

Disclaimer:I don't own anything...But this story XD

This is the continuation from my first SigRein fic please enjoy and read and review please.

* * *

><p>A Lucky Night with my Hime<p>

_my feelings of loneliness, desiring and love_

Chapter 1: Our Night After The Confession

by

Sha Yurigami

''Why don't you run after her?'' Mistress Hayate told me with a soft voice. I know that everyone planed this for me and…my princess.

''It's okay. Actually I never thought that your stupid plan would have such a result.'' I answered nonchalantly at which to my demise her brow twitched…screwed big time huh?

''WHAT DO YOU MEAN WITH STUPID PLAN! _We_ carefully sorted out every possibile scenario for you and Rein! And we came to the conclusion that _this_ was the most suited!''

Here it came and I really hoped she wouldn't react that way. Well what was said can't be taken back and so I continued'' Mistress Hayate you know very well that you have done what you have done without consulting me. Nor did I ever agree that you and those incompetent/followers are allowed to meddle with m-my-her love live!'' I said to her fully aware that those idiots were hiding behind a bush and waited for me to run off GRRR…I hate it that they know me too well!

Smooth Signum, you have to be smooth or else the progresses of the past months were for nothing! ''But still…-I hide my eyes under my pink bangs of hair-…T–thank y-you for e-everything.'' with that I run off after Rein.

* * *

><p>''W-Wha-What did just – – happen?'' Hayate asked herself. At frist she wanted to go on a rant to bring Signum to follow after their youngest family member, but then side stern knight thanked her and run after the girl on her own accord - - - confusing but that rounds up what just happened.<p>

And with a dumbfound Hayate standing their the rest of the Yagami family decided to come out from their hideout.

''Well…it went exactly as planned. Didn't it?'' Vita exclaimed rather bored by the interaction between her Mistress and their leader.

Shamal on the other hand expressed her feelings openly and ran to Hayate ''Hayate-Chan we have to hurry or we might miss the main event!'' she said to the brunette at which she regained conscious and joint hands with Shamal midways ''You're ri~~~ight! Let's_** follow!**_'' she practically squealed shooting her left arm into the air.

''…Well where are they?'' the last member of them asked, Agito.

''What do you mean? Looking to the direction Signum ran off to Hayate saw…no one?

''Great we lost them.'' the dog finally said walking towards the opposite direction, wailing his tail rather happily thinking 'At least Signum and Rein can share a peaceful moment with each other.' he smirked, because he was all to aware that these two will be teased to death tomorrow 'I pray for your well being Signum, Rein.'

The four left behind only blinked and Agito could only say ''Well at least we now what those two are doing tonight.'' The others – blinked once more and node in agreement.

* * *

><p>'Where did she go?' I asked myself running down the stairway of the platform were we parted…her smell, the soft sensation I felt when our…when our lips met…<p>

I swear I neither felt nor smelled something so heavenly like Rein and her lips…I CAN'T BELIEVE THAT I JUST THOUGHT THAT!

* * *

><p>… <em>Normal (POV)<em>

A silent hair was hanging onto a branch. The wind slowly made the thin silver thread dance. And as the blossoms loosened falling down and connected with the earth, the silent warrior with pink hair was running. Each of her steps lifted the blossoms from the ground.

The thin silver thread moved like the wind directed it to and silver tresses waved matching the flow of the gust.

The knight searched trough the night making turns here and there, but neither the silver hair nor the smell of her charge were nowhere in sight.

The night welcomed them. Each petal was dancing. The burdens of the world forgotten for once and freedom reigned over the sky as each blossom was raining down onto the spectators of this special night.

A weak presence was walking down a lonely road. Her hair silver pure and of the same color like the moon which shone onto her. The blue kimono she wore was played with by the wind as did the tears she tried to hold back with her lone fingers. She walked up another staircase which lead to a place she wasn't aware of that it will be the place were…her live will change.

* * *

><p>…Signum (POV)<p>

I have no idea where she could have gone, and I got a little worried that she got lost but then I sniffed out a familiar scent…this scent – no mistaking it – sniffing a little more and following the sweet aroma. I walked and tried to get at least a hunch on the direction to where the scent came from.

'Oh. That's right she said in the car that she wanted to go to the shrine and pray.' and that thought had only occurred to me when I've already ran trough half the city. I could already feel this agitated feeling within my guts and I crunched my teeth.

Then the thought of a lonely Rein kneeing in front of a shrine with tears streaming down her cheeks popped up in my mind. I clenched my fists 'How stupid can I be! How insensitive to her nature am I huh?' I don't have time to lose myself in my inner conflicts.

All that matters now is Rein…

No…

My little baby princess…

* * *

><p>… Normal(POV)<p>

Signum finally reached the shrine. Nothing stood in her way now. Not even the masses of love struck teenagers that were coming down from the shrine, none of them even existed in her mind anymore because right now she had only Rein in mind. But she still kept their presence in mind – just in case - - just in case that whoever interrupted her now was a dead man.

She slowly walked up the stairs. Her eyes silently followed the falling cherry blossoms.

The female knight just as gently stepped behind the entity before her. Only a mere meter was separating her from the silver haired girl crawling on the ground.

They were in front of the altar.

Neither spoke.

And only the wind seemed to be entertained.

Clouds were forming, and the moon disappeared for a short moment.

It was too much.

For both of them.

A body moved. And silver hair was falling down gracefully. The sound of moving fabric seemed to direct the attention of the knights eyes towards her.

The clouds were moving on. And weak specks of light bathed the land below them. And with each passing cloud the girl decided.

She decided to face the woman. With each motion of her body the moonlight came out, brightening up inch by inch everything around them.

The knight stepped forward and the girl stood there, her eyes covered by the long mythril like hair.

They stood before each other. But neither dared to look the other into the eyes but as the uncertainty grew the clouds subsided and bathed them in silvery moonlight.

Both looked up into the now clear sky, illuminated by the gleam of a silver moon.

The knight, who fought many battles…The girl who stood by her side for many years observing the woman before her…Both couldn't help but look directly into the eyes of the other.

No words were said.

No words were needed to be said.

They…Both joint hands.

The knight marveled by the beauty of the girl before her. The image of an angel created by the simultaneous silvery light, the now seemingly white glowing hair and the falling cherry blossoms floating around Rein, with that strong gaze she held in her eyes.

The girl - admiring everything about the knight holding her hands. Imagining many times how it would feel to be held by these strong arms, holding the taller woman and…maybe protect the knight for once instead of being protected. She wished to hold the knight and the strong but slightly, not visible, soft look the pink haired knight had, made her wish to be with her even more.

No words were needed.

None.

Signum leaned down, letting their foreheads touch and smiled at the girl kindly. She didn't want to rush things. Reins head leaned back a little, allowing the knights face to come closer. Their hands disconnected and Rein rested her hands on the womans shoulders, the later did the same.

There was no need to rush things to begin with…so…both parted their lips. The smell, the aroma of the other clouded their minds.

What Rein wanted, was to be with the knight she held so dear and admired.

What Signum wanted, was to be close to the girl who stood beside her the most and who never turned her back towards her.

And with that in mind both leaned forward.

The faint touching of lips, the soft mingling of breaths…and then the contact.

Through both of them shot a strange yet beautiful sensation, one neither if them experienced yet.

Their soft kiss held all the emotions they had for each other.

No words were needed to begin with.

Because…they had more than enough luck and love ,as well as support form their family, on their side.

* * *

><p>H~i long time ne~ well this is my first update in ... well it's been nearly forever!<p>

I have nothing to say to my defense so I start with the preview for this story!

yes i'm doing somewhat a shojo(Shojo-ai)story with these two!

next chapter within a week or two!

So please read and review! your welcome to criticim me but I will hold firmly on my believes! ;)

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	2. Getting Home Or Not?

Sorry for the shortness of this chapter! XD Please Read and Review!

* * *

><p>A Lucky Night with my Hime<p>

_my feelings of loneliness, desiring and love_

Chapter 2: Getting Home (Or **Not**?)

by

Sha Yurigami

''Ara- Who do we have here?'' Shamal said as she saw two figures approaching the car.

The Yagami family was about to go home but decided to wait for their two missing members at the car. The hill they parked the car at was not far from the town and also held a view especially for moon watching.

And from the radiant moon illuminated said family members were walking down the street from the shrine. Those two took their time.

Holding hands the whole time and were still not looking anywhere but each other.

The taller lifted their joint hands and kissed the smaller softer hand with a lingering kiss. She did that a few times while they walked. Whilst the tinnier one kissed the taller's pinky, symboling the promise they made that night.

Rough big with soft small, like themselves they fitted in their own perfect way.

''Rein…''

''Hmm? What is it Signum?''

''We're going to die…''

Shocking Rein with that statement Signum pointed her fingers forwards.

There standing were the rest of their small family…all with a teasing smirk on their faces.

And Rein understood: Their going to die from all the teasing they'll surly receive. But she couldn't help herself from giggling as she saw Signum's pale face.

… … …

It sure was odd.

The whole time over not one said a word.

Not even Hayate got a word out, and all that could be heard was the breathing.

While we drove back home nothing happened…nothing at all.

Why didn't anything happen? Where was all the teasing we should have received for being all a-lo-ne… Just the pure thought off us being alone made my head spin. I was lucky enough that it was dark within the car.

I remembered the moments we shared in the short time we spent with each other. Signum was so gentle…I-I never saw this side of her. All shy and the uncertainty she held. I remember her trembling hand grasping for mine. The blush she had.

And my own feelings? Well, for the first time in my life did I feel braver than the strong and gentle woman before me. And when we k-k-ki-kis-sed my heart jumped.

And we actually ki-s-sed TWICE!

O~~h my poor heart! It had to stop almost every time Signum decided to place a shy ki-ki-s-z on my hand. And when I wanted to express my feelings, I got too shy about it and kissed her pinky…so that she, and I, remember the promise we made.

Because we both prayed at the shrine…with the same wish. So, we promised to make that wish come true…

Now that think about it, Signum's being awfully silent and even the rest of our family kept quite…and when I looked up to look at Signum's face…I wasn't sure but it looked like she stopped breathing. I curiously looked into the direction she looked and…I felt like puking!

'Sh-SH-SHAMAL WHERE THE HECK ARE YOU DRIVING US!' I inwardly screamed!

I tried to wake Signum up from her trance with poking her a little but it didn't do anything…And when I looked around in the car…everyone was looking at us…All of them held this facial expression…a face that clearly said: We know what you two did and we are going to abuse our knowledge to the fullest XD!

Know was a good time to pray. I slowly polled Signum to me trying to hide from the stares, but it didn't help much the fact that is partially unconscious 2.

...2.…

2. …We…we-were…a-at…a…love…motel…

* * *

><p>to be continued … …<p>

* * *

><p>AN Sorry for the late update but … well I'll post this chapter only as a forecast…that means that the next two chapters will be updated once or twice a week with no set release dates!

Have fun and Read&Review

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	3. The First Step In a Relationship

A Lucky Night with my Hime

_my feelings of loneliness, desiring and love_

Chapter 3: The First Step In a Relationship

by

Sha Yurigami

Blasphemy.

That's all I could think of as me and my beloved were siting on this pink and fluffy ,heart-shaped bed.

It came out that the others just made a cruel prank on us…well, maybe I should explain that:

Our family, the Yagamis, were going to watch the valentines firework on the countryside. But as the day went on, everything was set up so that me and Signum would be alone…and yet again it was proved that my family would and will always do everything only to embarrass me, to the point that I would feel like crying!

After those embarrassing moments the whole day over, me and Signum were finally alone on a platform, the perfect place to watch the firework. I can still remember the silliness of that moment, when I gave Signum my letter…m-m-my l-lo-love-let-tt-ter… And I finally CLAIMED her lips!

But I couldn't stand the awkwardness and run away, completely flushed from head to toe!

After wards I ran to the shrine, I wanted to pray to whichever deity out there that everything doesn't ed in one big mess…and when I wanted to stand up, I felt her behind me. Her presence is…I would always notice her.

I was frozen, couldn't move and my heart hurt. A few tears escaped my eyes, but somehow I muttered the strength to stand up.

The moment I faced her, I couldn't belief that the one standing before me could ever have this look.

She looked so vulnerable and -it seemed so- a tear tried to escape her eye. She walked towards me and my uncertainties stopped the moment our eyes meet.

I felt so bolt in that moment and I felt even bolder when she lowered her head and when our foreheads touched. I wanted to feel her and to hold her, to kiss her and to -I don't belief myself- protect her.

And then without a word, we kissed.

Well that is everything so far and now we sit here on this pink and fluffy ,heart-shaped bed.

This was also a prank our little family played on us. And my heart couldn't settle even one bit… '_What now' _was all I could think of, and when I looked at Signum, I could see that she was frowning

or she was just as insecure as me in that moment.

Yes it's true that I wanted to sleep with her ***blush* **I-I-I mean that I wanted to sleep in her arms! An-and not have th-that…well who am I fooling? I wanted to do that too...but not now…not when we still got many things to do.

We didn't go out, well today doesn't count. And we only kissed…she didn't tell me that she felt the same way…

But then why…why did she kiss me?

Did she feel pity for me?

Was I not an adult in her eyes that I couldn't take a rejection?

Why was she all flirty with me on our way back to the car then?

What did she feel for me,and why should she fall for me in the first place?

I…I am but nothing more than a spoiled brat. I always be nothing more than cute little Rein…her little -_'I don't want that!'_- sister…

We didn't have an exclusive bond, we did a unision a few times, but that was in combat…I…wasn't needed anymore…now Agito became her current partner. How void I felt at first when she brought Agito with her.

She was a devil.

She took away my…

Why would Signum even considering, me, as a possible lo-love interest?

I wasn't all that special – anymore… I – became replaceable.

Then I felt a hand on mine.

Signum sat on my right and grabbed my right hand with her left. Her fingers were trembling…was she afraid? Why?

''Sig-''

''I'm sorry Rein.''

''Eeh?'' She was sorry…a fear creeped into my mind and my heart was stopping…was she going to reject me? Was she going to tell me that these feelings I had for her weren't real? That the tears I shed now were going to stop? That she merrily wanted to respect my feelings and that she…she…she doesn't love _me_!

When I tried to find any possibility of my fears in her face, she turned her face to the other side…she didn't want me to see her face…and with that my heart sored.

Or so I thought ,but she quickly turned and pressed her face into mine. Our lips crushing onto each other and she pushed my body onto the mattress. I-I somehow undid her hair from her high-ponytail and let her hair fall on to face.

I slowly closed my eyes, but hey shot wide open when I felt a soft wet tingle on my bottom lip…her-HER TONGUE! Her tongue was touching my bottom lip and worked itself sideways, then back to the middle, she inched me- to open my lips for her.

I was a little afraid. Her left hand intertwined with my right, a soft but firm grip. And I opened my mouth for her.

Her mouth overlapped mine and her tongue entered my mouth. She deepened the kiss and then…our lips met.

A feeling I have never experienced. Her kiss made me hot in places I didn't realize that they couldn't feel hot…her body weight was welcomed by my body, as if it wanted to be reassured that this wasn't a dream. We didn't move…well ou-our tongues were moving. First the tip then the sensation was on my the top of my tongue and then she twisted her own to move mine over hers and so on and so on.

I let her take the lead and then I looked up into Signum's eyes…we parted in that moment, much to my dismay!

Then she sat up. Her back facing me as I was still in a daze from our experience just now and I was huffing for air…that kiss was a little tiring, but I also sat up. My kimono was hanging a little loose on my left shoulder and a few strands my hair were a little out of place.

''I-I still ha-haven't said '_it_' yet'' Haven't said 'what' yet? I was a little confused, everything happened so fast, and I still couldn't collect my thoughts so far…and what was she saying again? Was she blushing? She stuttered a little, right?

Then it dawned to me!

I threw my arms around her shoulders and embarrassed her as good as possible with my smaller body. She really was scared. Scared of her own feelings. Of her insecurities. Of if I wouldn't reciprocate her feelings!

She was like me…she was scared of all 'what if's'

''It's okay. You don't have to say anything. We – still have much time…So don't force yourself to say something, that your so uncomfortable with.'' I tried to reassure her with a soft voice, to show her that she didn't have to say or do anything, that whatever happens, happens.

She touched the backside of my hands with hers and leaned into my embarrass. Her eyes were still hidden under her bangs, and she – slightly trembled.

Then she lifted her head and looked into my eyes. A few tears were streaming down her cheeks. She looked at me and ''Stay with me''.

Not a ''I love you'' but a simple request ''Stay with me'', how could I have not cried when she said to me those words. She told me in her own uniquè was that my feelings were welcomed.

I smiled at her and kissed her cheek and in that night, we both slept in each others arms.

I dreamt of her…and I'm sure she did of me.

* * *

><p>Sorry for the late update, but I feel so lazy in these days! Well on another note:<p>

Also the size of Reinforce 2 in this fic is normal(looked at the StrikerS manga or ViviD if you want!)

The next chapters of 'Meeting, Befriending and Falling in love' and 'Wars Heroes' are in the making.

Also please Read and Review! Reviews are food for an author!

Your dear

Sha Yurigami


	4. Step Two

A Lucky Night with my Hime

_my feelings of loneliness, desiring and love_

Chapter 4: Step Two

by

Sha Yurigami

When I woke up, I had this strange feeling of comfort…

A soft fabric was covering me…it smelled of _her _and I was intoxicated by the way it comforted me. It was like a lullaby drifting me back to sleep whenever I tried to wake up. It was like a blanked covering, protecting me from the cool air coming into this place.

As I was still in my dreamland, I felt something amiss…

Something, or rather someone was missing here…and that thought caused me to open my eyes.

I glanced around trying to make out my surrounding. I could still feel the soft material upon me and as I was looking around, I stiffened.

_Why isn't…Why isn't Rein, in my arms? _I panicked. I frankly looked around, trying to find the silvery strands that I loved to touch. Trying to feel the soft body of hers. Why wasn't she here? And …

Now I've not noticed that the fabric on me, was Reins kimono. And then my eyes settled on the bedside table, where a note directed to me laid.

I neatly folded the material and laid it beside me, then I took hold of the paper where stood:

_Good morning sleepyhead!_

_I hope you have slept good last night…_

_Sorry – that I couldn't stay with you when you woke up…_

_But I will make it up to you _

I slowly got up from the bed and made my way to the cupboard, pulling out a shirt and tight black shorts which went down to her knees. As I undressed and redressed myself I noticed something as I looked into the mirror next to me. My eyes were bloodshot and my pink hair was pulled out of my ponytail, which resulted to a messy bed hair. But something else caught my attention.

There was a hickey on my collarbone. Clearly visible. When did that happen?…_Don't tell me…!_

After finishing dressing up, I quickly got done into the motel lobby. Now that I think about it…why the heck did we sleep in a love-motel to begin with? Oh and there is Mistress Hayate with Vita next to her, sitting on a pink couch. Just as I approached them something delicious shot into my nose.

It was mouthwatering. Instead of greeting the mistress and my fellow knight, I absentmindedly followed the scent that greeted my nostrils.

I had to make sure to blink as I entered the cantine of this so called motel - for real now what motel does have a five star hotel setting – back to topic! Before me stood the most unexpected sight that greeted me in my long life. Rein in an apron only. The naked apon. Blood shot into my cheeks and I blushed furiously a what I seemed to see. But after blinking more times than necessary, I became clear that it was just my imagination. But my princess really wore a housewife apron over her sundress.

As if sensing me you turned around to look at me. And beamed me a smile while running towards me. And just when you were close enough to reach for another you tiptoed and kissed me on the lips. I was startled by your action and blushed profusely. When I came to my senses again, you were already gone and walked off towards Shamal, who, it seems got a pretty bad nosebleed and held her hands on her cheeks while squirming.

I got a really bad feeling at that. And it worsened as I heard snickering from behind me.

I didn't want to turn…I really _really _didn't want to turn around…and just as I expected the worst you casually walked back to me, held my trembling hand and tucked me with you to the table. Than you walked into the cantine.

Next on the left to me sat Zafira and Shamal down and to the opposite were Mistress Hayate and Vita coming down. Both held a knowing smirk but didn't press on the matter.

Then Rein called out for Shamal and Agito to help her carrying the tablets…Wait! Agito was in the kitchen? And more importantly why didn't Rein ask me for help! But my questioned were soon answered when I saw he amount of food which was provided us. Twelve full tablets of food were placed on the table and everyone settled down to eat.

Rein sat right next to me when she finished bringing over the food. Soon everyone started to begin eating.

_''I'm sorry for leaving you out just then…'' _you told me telepathically, I could hear the remorse in your voice so I answered her, in hope to stop her inner turmoil.

_''No it's alright. I knew that you always make a lot of everything for us and…'' _you took my hand under the table, when no one looked and gave it a squeeze.

_''That isn't true! I just…I just didn't want you to feel uncomfortable with everyone…like that time in Riot 6…'' _I knew exactly what she meant, and I was more than thankful to be so mindful of me''I_t's my own fault for being unreliable when it comes to food'' _I thought t myself.

_''Do you want to go to the sea a few miles from here?''_ I blinked unsure of how to answer…Was she asking me…out? That thought nearly gave me a major blush, luckily I could suppress it…for now _''I don't think that I have anything against that idea…but what about the others?''_

''Well Signum, while you and Rein were still asleep we decided to go to the sea that is a few miles away from here. I hope that is _Okay_ with you~?'' mistress said to me, making my heart nearly jump out of my chest ''N-No. I don't have anything against that…'' Agito smirked at me, I didn't like that smirk not one bit. She caught me stuttering and I'm sure that she will abuse that!

_''It seems that we don't have to worry about that…'' _Rein said through our link.

* * *

><p>The sea with all it's beauty. The azure blue sky with white clouds floating above us and the sun laughed at us through the gaps between them. ''It's beautiful isn't it?'' Rein asked me from the side and I had to agree with that, it was indeed beautiful…it would have been even better if we didn't have to take the others with us on our trip.<p>

Zafira already began to shrink into wolf-form and Vita was complained the whole time over as to why we couldn't take the car.

It was true that the beach was a few miles away, but, in the words of Mistress Hayate: ''Isn't it a great idea, when we wander there instead of driving with the car? I mean it's not like that we'll suddenly have _two_ missing family members right? And it's good for the nature!'' We drive with a solar car.

For real now, mistress can be quite a pain in the ass when she teases somebody! Well at the very least I'm allowed to hold Reins hand…so I thought. I don't know why but Rein, for some reasons is keeping her distance from me.

I felt like being naked in Siberia.

''My my. Isn't someone lonely here?'' a voice said to me from close behind. As we walk on the trail Shamal sneaked beside me. She had a honest eyes and gave me, with her gaze, the feeling that I could entrust my distress to her ''Is it because that you didn't get to hold Rein-chans hand?'' I swear that woman can be scary from time to time! ''So what?'' I said with a straight face but my voice gave me away…as always…she smirked in an unpleasant way.

''You can't be honest with yourself can you?'' Shamal asked me worriedly. How could I possibly answer that ,'Sorry but I'm still to unsure of my own feelings and the fact that our mistress enjoys to see me in distress makes it all so easy ne!' as if I could say that.

''I try but you all don't make it easy for me''

''Ah! You mean the whole love-hotel thing.'' she laughed ''That's only the name of the hotel.'' Sometimes I think I'm so f*cking dump!

But that made me think, Shamal had a soothing voice and her blond her was waving in the wind together with her camisole and the long green skirt she wore. She as indeed pretty. But something within me always saw her as a sister, a partner, a comrade in crime when needed. I could rely on her whenever I had a problem and she always comforted me.

But I could say the same at the red haired behind us. She wore her usual t-shirt and, for a change, red shorts. Vita was always one that wouldn't back away from a problem, she can be rough at times and she can also be a great moral support. When ever I feel uneasy, she would always be there to spar and lift my uneasiness.

Zafira, our loyal hound, always obedient, always caring for his comrades. A silent observer and someone I can speak all my worries to. Zafira was there when I had my first realization of my feelings to Rein…he held me through the denial I felt in my heart. And he would always have my back when we did battle…even if that battle was against or mistress and fellow family members…

And the reason why all of our lives changed so much, our Mistress Hayate.

When we first meet her all we first saw wasn't a young and fragile girl, but the next master of the Book of Darkness.

But she gradually grew on us.

She accepted us even thought we weren't really human, she gave us food, provided us beds, smiled at each one of us with glee.

I wondered then what exactly she saw in us. Sure she said we were a family for her but…we actually didn't exist. As time passed, the love we could feel from her towards us made all of us feel as if we were really alive.

She gave all of us a reason to live…she even gave us _me_, _**Rein**_.

I stopped my train of thoughts when we finally arrived at our destination. It was then that Rein hastily run towards me. She carried the basket with food. She took my hand with out a word and pulled me alongside her to wherever she was leading us, leaving the others behind.

* * *

><p>Rein dragged me away from the others and lead me to a small bay. The nearby cliffs had a special shape I couldn't make out from my side glance. My attention was still mostly directed to the light blue haired girl coming to a stop while still holding my hand.<p>

She trembled.

I could feel her insecurities.

What is it your not telling me?

''Rei-'' before I could speak, she silenced me with a hard kiss on my lips. And like earlier I didn't get a chance to kiss back.

After a while that is pretty frustrating.

As she parted from me, I could see how red she was, with a solemn expression on her cute face. She looked like she was regretting something. I probably forget everything what was before when she kissed me, but I moved forward and caught her in my arms.

Rein made a startled facial expression.

I let our noses touch, nudging her to look up a bit. Her eyes didn't speak t me like they normally would. ''I'm sorry.''

''Why are you apologizing?'' my honest question turned her red once again. I begin to enjoy making her blush over the littlest things I do to her. And with my out-of-character soft voice knocked onto her consciousness.

She shyly looked up at me, letting go of the basket she held. And as the object fell onto the sand she brought her arms onto my shoulders. Sometimes it's really a hindrance being a head bigger than her. But none the less, I captured her lips with my own. And I marveled at how amazing it felt, having her soft lips on mine.

''I'm sorry for being so mean to you…'' she was mean to me? When -''…a-a-and please…''

''Could you repeat that please? I couldn't quite understand you.'' she certainly was different than usual.

''P-please, don't le-leave'' she griped my shit once more and balled her hands ''me like that. I don't want you away from me…''

Okay that seriously doesn't make sense. She doesn't want me to leave her, but wasn't she the one who kept her distance from me-''I…kind of did get jealous, when you and Agito entered the cantine together…''

She loosened her grasp ''a-and they said that everything went as planned…''

She averted her eyes, looking anywhere but me ''last night…so I also suspected you to …''

Rein took a step back, but I held her in place with my hands on her waist ''but Hayate told me earlier that they wanted to help/surprise us…''

She looked back into my eyes ''_I'm sorry'' _the last was but a whisper, but I still heard it.

''I-''how was I going to reassure her?Her feelings poured through her eyes, the loneliness, the jealousy…it was eating her up.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath''I hadn't known what mistress and the others planned until Agito was questioning me, what I had…''

Suddenly it was really hard to breath ''planed…on valentines day''

Am I making a foul of myself now? ''

…_for you_'' now I was getting embarrassed, and as I tried to hide my flushed face you placed your hands on my cheeks.

We looked into each others eyes.

For a pretty long time actually.

How long does eternity last?

…

We sat down onto a a picnic cloth. And as I settled myself comfortably on the ground, you held out a fork with a piece of strawberry cake in your hands. And before I could take the bite you snatched it away from me…''You have developed a habit to-'' and then you kissed me once more… ''And ho-how did it t-taste?''

'Can you explain how you can go from bold to flustered within so few seconds?' I screamed in my mind. Well if she wants to flirt then be it so!

''It was sweet. Really really sweet.'' I look at her, with a little lust in my gaze ''especially your cute mouth.''

And here was a full-body blush! She was so red…maybe I've gone a little too far with that. Try number two: I take a fork and took a piece of the cake. I placed the piece close to her mouth, hoping to get a reaction from her. She took a bite and chewed on it for a while. Her blush was now gone and now she only smiled while tasting the confection.

_''I love your smile'' _thought I can never say it out lou…why is she blushing again…and why does she look so flustered for, even thought she still smiles ''I love you complimenting me''

3…2…1… I did say it out loud…duh!

_**BUSTED!**_

…

We went into the water, still clothed but without shoes. Just when I wanted to enjoy the coolness of the water, Rein splashed me full of water.

An anger mark appeared, but as I looked at her childish laugh – her childish innocent laugh, free from all worries – a plain laugh, that brought a sincere smile on my lips.

''You looked like you needed a little cooling'' she said between laughters, holding both hands on her sides…That litt- *Splash* and once again I fell prey to her little pranks!

Now she was getting it. She tied to stop her laughing but it was in vain, when she looked up at me. That's when I decided to splash her full of water too!

''Iiih!'' that expression was priceless! And her pouting face made me laugh so hard. My stomach was hurting but she looked at me in shock, I stopped immediately.

_'Did I do something wrong?'_

''That was the first time I-I have seen you laugh'' her expression changed from shock to hurt in a split second ''…with me''. And at the same time I pulled her towards me, but she resisted keeping her distance from me once more. I couldn't do anything, and she was backing further away from me…I-it…hurt.

''Why?'' finally! She talked to me. ''Why do you always laugh with Agito that much?''

I stood still. Was that anger in her voice? Was she angry at me?

''You-You never ever laughed that way with me! You always kept your distance from me when I was younger! And then that devil appeared! Why? Why? WHY CAN SHE MAKE YOU DO THINGS YOU WOULD NEVR DO WITH ME!'

Openly crying. She was openly crying. Rein turned away from me, but I could hear her sobs.

'AAAAAAAAH! I'm such a fool! That is why she was jealous! She thought of me and Agito as more then 'partners'.'

I can't bear to see her that way. Through the reflection on the water surface I could pretty much guess that her eyes were blood-shot. And it was killing me, Damn it!

''Rein'' still not looking at me.

''Rein, do you now what you are to me?''

''…''

''Rein you-'' I was bracing myself '' you are the cutest and most innocent princess I have ever seen-'' I blushed, but she still didn't look up.

''Rein, be-before Agito came'' she perked up and glared at me from the side, oh boy…this is going to kill me.

''before Agito came…you really'' Now she was on the brim to tears, but I had to tell her''you really were only a sister'' I look away, I don't want to see her hurt expression.

''to me.''

I could see from the side and hear the countless drops diving into the water. I dared myself to look at her now. I'm more than sure that those words must have crushed her heart…and me fool couldn't bear her burden!

''But-'' all I can hope to do now is continue. I want to be the one to bring together the broken pieces of her heart! Even when she denies me now, even when she hates me now! I will be the one to mold her heart over and over ''But after Agito came into our lives I couldn't bring myself to not see you in a special way!''

I straightened myself and braced the floods of tears before me. She was still crying, but now she was looking at me with mild curiosity.

''What do you mean'' I could hear the determination in her voice. I looked into her eyes with the same determination with which she looked at me and said the following words with as much love as I could mutter:

''Reinforce Zwei Yagami. When Agito came into our lives, the way I looked at you changed greatly. Your company- no our very existence grew fond to me. Every minute I was away on a mission, and you weren't by my side like before, I felt lost and insecure. I never felt this way, never. But you somehow always find a way to make me smile, or sad, or to make me feel lonely.''

I recalled all the events in our lives, starting from our first meeting ''Your cheery personality always lift my mood. Your voice, your singing sounds like an angel. You brightened my life without me knowing and you keep on breaking my barriers one after another…and the fiasco with the spaghetti last Christmas was…my fault'' I blushed even worse ''because I was ogling y-your a-s…b-bu-butt. A-and I only noticed it…wriggling at me when Agito was commenting y-your bre-brea-… ch-chest. W-well since Agito came into our life, she always made me look at you…''

I was blushing so badly now ''…_always! _And even I get jealous…whenever you do a unision with Vita or Hayate…I-I fell a beast in me crawling and trying to free itself from my body. Your are always so radiant. I always enjoyed your company, your presence. Because you were my personal Salvation. My little Baby-Princess! B-Because I love you Rein!''

That's it now. If I say more now I'm going to make a fool out of myself for sure! You still stared right into my eyes, searching for any signs that my words were lies. You closed your eyes, I did the same.

Then I felt your arms around my neck. You pulled me down, so that your mouth was on my ear.

''I always loved it, when you compliment me''

Then came a kiss. But his time I was allowed to kiss her back. I pulled her even closer to me and enjoyed this very moment. And when we parted I heard you say:

''I love you Signum('-onee-sama')''

* * *

><p>Not far away four female and one wolf were hiding behind a cliff and took photos, recorded videos and smiled at the now official couple.<p>

''We're going to blackmail them aren't we?'' the wolf said said.

''You bet!'' the females altogether said.

'I thought so. Dear divine beings please let these two survive through the hell that awaits them!'

* * *

><p>So long time no read … this chapter turned out longer then I even imagined! Please leave a feedback and I thank all of the reviewers: Thank you very much! Especially Sammie-Chan! You were a great inspiration and gave me the confidence to write this chapter!<p>

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	5. Chapter 5

A Lucky Night with my Hime

_my feelings of loneliness, desiring and love_

Chapter 5: Pointless Fluff

by

Sha Yurigami

It was a lone ride.

Our current mission contained controlling of mines in the outskirts of the city. Some miners mentioned their concern to the TSAB, because of thieves that stole several large objects from their possession, mostly weapons.

It certainly was a lone ride.

For the first time in many years I was forced to take the train to reach a destination. Not that that was a problem.

No it was actually quite nice.

To see the sea once more. After living so close to the sea for most of the childhood of our Meister, I was rather happy to enjoy the smell of the ocean and the cool breeze.

It still was a lone ride.

No not because I was alone. In fact I even had a companion with me. My partner is reliable. Yet I still felt uncomfortable. Agito was always reliable and all. Standing by my side most of the time when we fight and she was the one I mostly did my Unison with.

My rather short-tempered friend,quickly became an important part of our family. And even I couldn't imagine our everyday life without her. Yet my heart still beat uncontrollably whenever she mentioned a certain light blue haired girl and teased me about her.

When I first did a Unison with Agito, my first thought was that it felt warm inside my chest. Strength shot through my veins and I was more than capable to force my way through any enemy that crossed my way.

It was also the first time I noticed something.

I noticed that I wouldn't be connected to Rein any longer.

I found a new partner.

Someone I could rely on anytime and someone I trusted although we didn't know another for long.

It felt strange.

Replacing Rein…

I slapped myself in the moment when I realized that I just thought I replaced Reinforce with Agito. The others looked at me worriedly, they couldn't comprehend that I just slapped myself. I could still feel the stinging on my cheek. But something cool and soft touched my cheek. And I quickly looked up to see whose hand touched me…

It was Reinforce Zwei.

The moment her hand touched my cheek, I had the feeling that all of my blood was flowing into my cheeks, but I suppressed it.

Something didn't feel right.

It disturbed me.

As I told her that I thought a mosquito was on my cheek and that I just wanted to kill it quickly, she laughed.

And I thought angels were singing.

Something definitely was wrong with me back then. The way my hands became all sweaty. How my stomach suddenly turned when her clear blue eyes looked into mine. How my legs began to shack. And what disturbed me the most was my rapidly beating heat, that couldn't stop, not while still hearing her angelic voice.

I could shake off my strange behavior and stood up. I walked away as far as possible, Agito followed me then.

_''Oi Signum what's wrong?'' _she asked me when I've separated myself from the others far enough. I stopped at her words and turned towards her.

The moment she looked at me…her reaction surprised me. She looked shocked. I couldn't comprehend why she looked so shocked at first. But then I realized it myself…

I was blushing, and a tear escaped my eyes.

At that realization even more tears escaped me. I couldn't understand why I reacted that way. My heart soured. It had been a few months since Agito joined our family, and today for yet another anniversary of that day, something within me realized that I slowly replaced Rein as my main support…

_''Signum what's wrong? Your acting strange!''_ she tried to ask for an answer, but I moved away from her, I didn't want anyone to think that I was weak! But she wouldn't let me. She got in my way not letting me pass. I was ready to use force to get past her. But then she said something that stopped me in my tracks completely.

_''Is it about that blue eyed midget? Is this because of Reinforce?''_

I couldn't comprehend her words.

No that's not it.

I didn't want to acknowledge them.

I didn't want to acknowledge anything she said to me.

_''Your acting strange for a while now! And I also notice the way you stare at her always! You know that you don't have to hide anything from me right?''_she confronted me, at first she sounded angered, but her voice became softer bit for bit_._ Her words didn't make sense, until I felt her embracing me with all her might and her smaller body_''I don't know what it is that burdens you but you can trust in me to keep it secret!''_

Her words broke something within me.

We walked back to the others. She held my hand reassuringly until we were in sight of the others. No it was me who pulled my hand away from hers, somehow I didn't want someone to see that.

I didn't want _her_ to see me like this.

I was focusing back onto the changing scenery before me and the one accompanying me. Her waving her and her laughter when enjoyed the gust coming from the open window. And for a brief moment my mind wandered back to the one whom we owed so much.

The first generation Reinforce.

She was always a standing at our side, even when she only ever was within the Tome of the night sky. We certainly missed her, especially Meister Hayate. Those two only knew each other for a short while, yet a strong bond was forged between these two.

'Reinforce'…

I couldn't be sure why but whenever I thought of her I had to thank her…and I felt ashamed because of that. I thanked her for giving us Rein-Zwei. But whenever I thanked her for that, a pang of guilt would shot through me. I begin to ask myself why I thanked her for her demise and giving us a replacement…and when I think that I feel my stomach turning and twisting, my mind was confused with thoughts of either Reinforce or her younger version. I felt like I thanked her for dieing, I felt sick thinking like that.

How can I feel this way, have I no sham…

A warm touch on my cheeks interrupted my thoughts, my inner turmoil. I took hold of the hand on my cheeks as she slowly pulls away… I looked at the small palm '_How tiny'_ I laughed mentally, realizing how small that warm and gently hand was. I could cup her whole hand with my palm.

I looked straight into the owner of the hand as she only smiled at me, with warmth and gentleness.

So back to my problem.

Why was I on a mission to I investigate thievery and attempted murder, riding on a train and to make everything even more distracting and complicated…no that wouldn't cut in…the problem wasn't that…no the problem was that I'll be possibly I'll get back…i definitely have to! Because…because…

How can I keep my hands away from my partner when were on a mission for at least three days…

You probably guessed it already, but yeah…

'Why the heck is my partner for this mission' I turned my head to the side looking at the still laughing girl across from me.

'Why' her slender body…

'is' her beautiful light blue hair waving in the wind…

'she' her crystal blue eyes holding and radiating so much innocence

'HERE!' my painfully throbbing heart and my sweaty hands trying not to jump my baby princess.

She looks at me again and smiles once more.

A living being can only has so much will-power. Her cuteness reached a whole new level right this moment!

I mean, the way the evening light was shining on her face, the few strands of hair flying over her face and the way the sun light illuminated her eyes, letting them seem as if they're sapphires. Her smooth milky skin, her long eyelashes, her pink soft-looking lips.

How can I contain myself from not ****ing her right now when she looks so _ready_?

''Signum-onee-sama? Is something wrong?'' she asked m, and my face instantly flushed with a serious blush, she only ever called me Onee-sama when were alone, and when she wants something from me. She also calls me that way only since we – we – w-w-we got to- - - -gether.

''N-No'' I looked into her eyes and… regret whatever I tried saying and failed to say 'I jsht wkbt to eft ygu agkie akd ekgny tke fpumdfg of yitr ckdwt!''

She looked at me, with a blank expression on her face.

I also have a blank look.

She burst into a laughing-fit leaving me dumbfounded ''Sig-ahah Sign-haha -num, tha-hahaha didn't make *giggle*'' she took a deep breath before saying ''I don't quite get what you said but it mkes me happy that you think of me XD''

''…''

Okay now it's official! This girl is now beyond me.

For a few minutes neither of us said something, until Rein decided to stand up. She turned herself and, I think she wanted to sit next to me. Well I certainly have noth- she flopped herself onto my lap. She turns her head so that she could whisper into my ear _''No one is in the wagon'' _before kissing me on my cheek.

I was both, petrified and aroused.

My arms slowly traveled around her waist and I laid my head onto her right shoulder. I snuggled a little closer to her, while she onto my hands around her waist. The way she moved on my lap, and how she held my hands soothed me a little, from my previous thoughts.

''_You look like a snuggling cat right now_'' she whispered to me, pushing herself further into my taller frame. She also blushed head to toe, and I can say with proud that she looks beautiful and cute.

We stayed that way until we reached our destination. She slips off my lap and stretched her hands out to me. As a little revenge for her previous mischief I took her left hand and kissed the back of her palm tenderly. I've let my lips linger longer than I should've had, because after I stopped and looked up to her, she nearly fainted.

Not to forget that I saw steam coming from her head…she was so red XD.

And so we made our way out of the train station, and I should mention that I was both embarrassed and happy that she clung onto my left arm the whole time we walked. But I had to hold up my stoic exterior. I don't want to show anyone that I lost my cool and began drooling because of the cute lush she wore on her face.

We went to the store were the thievery took place and the blushing Rein changed into serious mode.

She let go of my arm and immediately went to the store owner.

How she switched between cute and serious mode was still a mystery to me, but that would make my job more easier… I thought until I saw her trip over a little stone on the ground…the way she fell was -s-so~~~o CutE!

… … …

Hi folks! It's me again!

And today is a very special day to me! Today is my birthday and I've decided to publish the next chapter of this sweet but soon to be more realistic short love Story between Reinforce Zwei and Signum.

I hope you enjoyed the read and I would be happy to see any of you Reviewing this little tale XD

Also great thanks to Sammie-chan for being a greet inspiration( your last update of your story gave me the final motivation in needed to end this chapter!

So please Read and Review XD


	6. Special Chapter

A Lucky Night with my Hime

_my feelings of loneliness, desiring and love_

Special Chapter : I wish to hold your Hand, even for just this once

by

Sha Yurigami

The first time since I awoke I felt this strange sense of comfort. I knew when Hayate held me in her hands, that I felt loved. No that I felt cared about.

Since the day I was born I was pretty much a problem child.

That redhead midget, I would later call Vita, was always scolding me for the tiniest things.

As if it was my fault that my magic went berserk and destroyed the wall to the living room, or that I I wouldn't eat those icky carrots. As if that midget was allowed to, she never ate them herself! It wasn't my fault that I 'accidently' ruined her hairstyle on the day of an important meeting. But I always knew that those were all my mistakes.

But I never did apologies, until that day. But that can wait for now.

I was quiet mischievous back then. I would fill Vita's shoes with a funny liquid or fly through her hair until it looked like a bundle spaghetti. When she was unprepared I would sneak behind her and act like her conscience, always telling her that she was a bad girl and that Hayate will get enough of her when she acts so evilly towards …and that was my mistake…Reinforce Zwei. Then she would immediately spin around and chase me.

Back then all I could think of was how to help Hayate. Hayate was like a mother to me, always caring for me, helping me when I got problems and always defending me from Vita if I use my irresistible Puppy dog eyes on her. I swear whenever I used that trick she would immediately blush and smile like an idiot before she goes on a vendetta towards Vita.

Deep down I knew that Hayate doesn't really see me.

She never saw me fully.

Whenever she looked at me I felt this strange feeling of uneasiness. As if the sadness in her heart couldn't be soothed by me.

Only the previous me could do that.

Or so I thought until I caught Vita pressing her lips onto Hayate's. The look that was bestowed onto Hayate's face was beyond the happy expression I had always saw on her. She didn't need me. No one did.

I was just a replacement for someone that would never come back.

''Rein come with me!'' Signum, another member of our family screamed at me. She caught me when I wanted to play a prank on Vita that day. I wanted to get revenge. I wanted it so badly. Because she stole my mother away from me.

Because they never looked at ''me''!

I couldn't help but resist when Signum yelled at me. She yelled at me for being childish just because I am jealous. She said that Hayate still cares about me, even if she cannot be there for me all the time. But then I couldn't take it. All that rambling about ho we are a family that everyone of us has a home here. She didn't understand me. She never tries to understand me. Why can't she understand me! And then I snapped.

''Why would you even care! I'm just a replacement after ALL! I will never be more! Hayate doesn't love! She never did! She only ever saw me as a replacement for the previous Reinforce! You would never understand! YOU DIDN'T EVEN CARE ABOUT ME EVEN ONCE!''

The she slapped me.

She didn't hit me hard enough to send me flying, but enough to make it sting. I felt my tears leaving from my eyelids. I could feel the ache in my heart. I knew now what she felt for me.

She never felt anything for me at all.

I escaped. Not bothering looking back. The pain in my chest was unbearable. Blood rushed through my veins in an uncountable beating. I wiped and wiped my eyes dry, whenever new tears spilled. Before long I was somewhere where I didn't recognize anything.

I felt abandoned.

This place held a strange tranquility. The floor was wooden with some runes grazing the neat surface. Blocks of stone were positioned next to each other, piled and intervened making it appear like a forest made of stone.

No like the law of nature went reverse at this place.

The leafs growing from the stone branches were shaded in a dark green, no sun fell onto me, everything felt gloomy and unsafe. Yet I couldn't back off now. I went on, or flew on because I was still little and had to fly like a fairy through the air. A silent gust was cruising through this dark place, yet it contained a small bit warmth.

Where was this place?

Why did it feel so welcoming to me.

And as times passes I was soon coming to a glade. And here was when I met someone. That persons face was hooded, yet I could still see her honest smile. That person was evil. Was what I felt at that time. Maybe, just maybe…that was when I first realized it.

''Reinforce. Have you still not accepted it?'' the person asked me, yet I didn't feel like answering. I looked away ''Are you still confused?'' I didn't want to hear it, I didn't want to hear anything. ''For whose sake are you here?'' I looked at the hooded one, the voice still soothing yet strangely familiar. ''What do you mean?'' I finally asked her feeling her eyes on me even more intense. That half covered face smiled and pointed behind me with her index finger.

When I turned around the memories of the past ,_my _past were shown to me. From the moment I was born, over the first insecurities I had as a newborn. From when I wouldn't listen to a word Vita or Shamal said to my to the moment…where…yes I never remembered something like that. And it is really frustrating that I wore diapers back then, but…the memory displayed to me at that time…was a smiling Signum changing my diapers. A laughing Signum when she saw my first real steps and I fell, because I was only used to flying. A despaired Signum when she saw me crying after I accidently cut myself on her blade. All that happened while no other was there.

Only the two of us.

I couldn't believe my eyes. The whole time Signum was caring for me, although she seemed to distant herself from me. I couldn't believe that the woman I thought that never cared about me was the one who was the closet to me. She was their when I needed comfort when Hayate-Mama wasn't around. The one who held me close when we were going around he city. The one pecking my forehead when I got hurt…actually that happened the first time when I accidently cut myself on her blade and accused her for being stupid, she tried to sooth me with words. But that didn't do any good. So she kissed the pain away, as she said.

I was truly happy from the attention she gave me.

Although I was Hayate-Mama's unison devise, I felt just as much comfort from the pink haired knight beside me as when Mama holds me in her arms, or does a unison with me. Was I being stupid?

''Have you already realized for whom you exist?'' the person asked me softly, for the first time I could see those crimson eyes shining with warmth. ''You have to understand Reinforce, that you are just as much part in your family as Vita, Shamal, Zafira or _Signum_.'' I tried to approach that person, but she only seemed to get more distant the more I tried to come near her, I began running and screaming ''WAIT! Are you…?'' I had so much more to ask her…

''Go back. They search for you already.''

I opened my eyes, and was lying on the wooden floor of the pavilion near the house. I must have fallen asleep. Why were I laying on the ground again? Ah that is right, I dreamed of _her _and I began an argument with Signum…Signum. Signum. Signum. Signum Signum Signum Signum Signum Signum Signum Signum Signum… Why couldn't I get her out of my mind at that time. All that I could think of were far to complicated things. I felt lost out of the sudden. As if all that I did was for naught, that I made the one who was closest to me hate me!

''Rein'' I could hear her. She was running to where I was. I could hear her faint steps approaching me. Her huffs and pants, was she searching for me? Why should she?

''R-Rein. There you are!'' she yelled. She came close but halted. Why did she suddenly halt. I stood up. If I hadn't been so confused back then, then I would've surely noticed that everything around me didd't look as big as it used to.

I turned around and faced her.

I didn't look into her eyes. Why should I bother? She probably looked at me angered, telling me that I shouldn't speak about family like that. But that stopped when I heard something. It was strange, because that couldn't be. Something wet was falling onto the wooden ground. I quickly spun my face towards the source. Right before her feet were some dark spots staining the floor. More drops fell.

When I looked up my eyes met those of a crying Signum.

She quickly flapped away the tears that treated to spill…and engulfed me in a loose hug. She really hugged me. ''I'm really sorry for being so insensitive. I should have realized earlier that you weren't feeling all that well…''she was losing it. She was losing her cool right then bu I didn't care, because she felt warm.

Because I felt the safest in her arms.

We walked back to the house in silence. Neither of us could think of anything that could end this this deaf match…i know but pun…''So when did you learned to become human size?'' Signum muttered, and I blinked.

Human size?

Then I realized it! That I was actually in a human ,although childlike, size. I blinked several times until I could only sheepishly laugh.

''I guess I finally grew up, hehehe''

She looked at me, the sun was setting. Flooding the world with the color of orange and burgundy. Her hair waved along the wind, those strong looking abs presented to me while her loose shirt floated along. With her exposed shoulders , those strong arms. Her slender waist, her long legs, those shining blue eyes…wait shining? She looked directly into my eyes, and I felt embarrassed out of the sudden.

Before I knew it she gently stroked my cheeks and said ''Yes, you did grow up a bit but…''she smiled, showing her white teeth to me, blooded rushed into my face. The rays f the setting sun fused with her soft features, misxing together and creating the image of a radiant Signum in my mind. To say I only held my breath would be an under-estimatment, she was simply breath taking ''you still have your ways to go, to be all grown up.''

I felt pissed.

I reverted back to my smaller form and flew away while screaming ''Hayate! Signum bullies me!'' ''R-Rein?''

''SIGNUM!''

I could hear Hayate-mama rushing to where I was. Shamal and Zafira right behind her, both held worried faces. And then I could enjoy a rather amusing sight. That of Signum being yelled and scolded at by Hayate-mama.

Signum trying to defend against Hayate-mama and being forced to prostrate on the ground.

Signum being hit and chased with a Vita's mallet that Hayate 'accidently' found laying next to her.

Signum running away in panic…and I stopped smiling, because she…

Signum throwing me a dashing smile, while the mallet was thrown at her head.

My chest was beating uncontrollably.

What was wrong with me.

That feeling was different.

Why was it different?

Because I thought Signum didn't care about me?

Because Signum was closer to me then the rest of my family, except for Hayate-mama.

No it was of the simple fact that, while when we walked together before, I realized, all I wanted to do was to reach out and…

She looked up at me. After all the chasing she had to endure she simply looked beat. Well I really was mean to her, so maybe I should apologies. ''Well that's what I meant earlier.'' Or not. She really didn't realize that I was standing before her.

''Can you help me up? I feel my strength failing me.''

I blinked…what was happening? Moments before she made fun of me and now she's asking to be helped up? I wanted to decline but then I saw her outstretched hand. She was waiting for me to take her hand. But…

I couldn't help but notice that her hand was full of bruises. Probably from swinging around her blade all this ti – my eyes widen – me. That was the first time I had a wish other than Hayate-mama's attention… After seeing her bruised hand, after feeling how hard it was to touch. How strong her grip on my own was when I helped her up. How she didn't let go of y hand until she thanked me.

After she went back into the house, leaving me alone.

_I wish to hold your hand, even for just this once…_

And she turned around, smiling like she did before, holding out her hand ''Come let's go back together.'' The setting sun, the slowly approaching night shine, made her look like a goddess.

I still didn't knew an answer for the hooded person but I am pretty sure that whoever I wishe dto life for had to be someone like Signum.

Because only when she holds me, my heart fluttered in an uncountable drumming.

I would later realize, on that day I had already in the mind set to be with _my_ Signum.

* * *

><p>So hello you all, how do you find this nice bonus chapter. It doesn't really have anything to do with<p>

what's going to happen soon, but I thought you would like to know how Reinforce Zwei actually fell for Signum.

Well, there will be at least two more bonus chapters and a few chapters ahead. So please look forward to me XD

Also dear reader! Please I saw that many read this story but only the Mayor and Sammy (whom I'm thankful for reviewing) have reviewed!

I need more reviews! I don't want it to sound forced but I an get easily writers blocks so please

READ AND REVIEW with all honesty!

Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


	7. Why is it so difficult?

A Lucky Night with my Hime

_my feelings of loneliness, desiring and love_

Chapter 7: Why is it so difficult?

by

Sha Yurigami

After rounding up the criminals we were assigned to take care of, Rein was scolding me. She cried and held to her chest. She screamed at me for being an idiot. For being reckless. I could understand her anger, that is the reason why I allowed her to go on without stopping her. But I couldn't help but hold her close to me with both my arms.

I was currently laying down on the couch of our room in the inn. Rein, my little princess, held me close to her chest. She was out of breath, huffing and blushing from our closeness. I couldn't help but be angry at myself for thinking that she looked breathtakingly adorable in that stage.

The reason for her scolding me was because of said case. Since we were assigned to take care of the investigation mines in the outskirts of the city with thieves stealing several large objects from their possession which were mostly weapons I had little to no choice to do what I did.

Me and Rein had interrogated the people in the miners village and we talked to the miners who had to have seen the crime.

It came out that those 'Weapons' were relatively old spears and harpoons from before the Belkan age, which makes them at least a thousand years old. The clue is, that those had to have human blood in them to work. Therefore they were classified Lost Logia and belong into the archive.

After our investigation we ambushed those so called thieves outside from the mine were the spears were found. But it turned out to be a lost Cacaorua searching for food. Those creatures called Cacaorua were considered carnivores mammals who normally eat smaller animals like snakes, turtles and such, they have large black teeth that look like branches, a silken blue pelt and close to microscopically small eyes and nostrils. But there was always the danger of them liking human blood, especially since those being react to magical energy of any kind. But until this age not once was some attacked.

See where this is heading? Those beasts lick the remaining blood from the ancient weapons by crushing them first. When me and my partner saw the act first hand we immediately jumped in.

It was a problem to just cut them but they were considered a nearly extinguished creature with was why we had to bind them. I was the attacker to get their attention, since that suited me the best after all. While I attacked Rein was in charge of doing the binding.

And here comes the part where the whole drama started: The beasts charged at Rein.

Due to her concentrating her magic, the beast noticed her, felt her. That was probably all they needed to know. Maybe it was ingrained into their instincts that prey with higher levels of magical power would be more delicious…

A terrifying thought crossed my mind making my body feel numb…and then everything went black …When I came to me again one thought was cruising through my mind _DON'T YOU DARE TOUCH HER! _it was a frightening thought, especially when I realized that around me laid the mutilated copses of those beasts.

But what terrified me the most, was the tear stained face my little princess at me with.

We didn't exchange any words on our way back. The walk was silent and void from from any conversation. Void from any feelings. Well except for that trembling had that reached out to me, but she only really let out her emotions when we were inside our room in the inn. She tackled me onto the couch and hugged me for dear life with tears in her eyes and trembling voice.

"I'm sorry" I whispered into her chest. I knew that she heard me. I knew why she cried. I knew how much she cared for me and yet I did something that terrified her. A single tear escaped my eye lids. It hurt. Being held by her hurt. I am well aware that I don't deserve this. I am well aware that I will always make her cry.

"Don't…Don't be sorry" her faint voice so softly spoken I nearly didn't hear her. I felt her hand brush over my pink hair. It soothed the aching in my heart. Something soft was placed onto my head. Tracing down the line towards my face. Those soft lips slowly dancing onto my forehead, the bridge of my nose, together with her head.

Her uniform was undone at the top buttons and my eyes fell immediately onto her flushed skin. I closed my eyes, enjoying the feeling of her sweet lips traveling down my cheeks. Feeling her breath over my mouth, I slowly opened it. Then I heard her sobbing again.

My eyes opened and looked at her. But what I saw wasn't what I expected.

It has been a while since saw Rein's eyes so full of determination.

"You frightened me a little…I wanted to stop you, because you looked like as if you were in great pain…i-it was unbearable! I didn't want to see you like that… I don't want to see you crying, not because of something like that…I-I l-love you so much, and I want to share everything with you. Be it your happiness or sadness, joy and grief, fright and hope, I want to experience all of it with you…so please don't hurt yourself like that ever again…"a blush fought it's way onto my face, I knew it because my whole face fell hot.

I had to do something!

After she had to confess her feelings like that, I just had to do something for her. But what do you do in situations like this?!

"A date." the first think that came out of my mouth. Right now I resisted the urge to get up and hit my face against a wall for now.

"Huh" she blushed! Hadn't expected for – wait I have to continue the conversation!

"I invite you on a date…for, for all the trouble and worry I caused you…this is the least I can, do, for you…" I felt hesitant, for some reason I felt the sudden urge to just stay here in her chest and hu-hug…embrace her for the whole night, maybe sneaking kisses for her when she didn't know it or…but why?

"Okay" she kissed my lips. And I knew that it was to late for a retreat now.

… … …

Turns out I was right with my sudden repulsive feeling earlier. Why? Why? Seriously why? From all the people we could have run into in this small restaurant, from all those places on this planet…"Why you two?"

"Hayate said that you might need help" the certain person stood now before us holding the hand of the other one, I wanted to reach out for Reins hand and run with her to the ends of the world, but that would be pretty much impossible since "And Hayate-chan also said that we…could have our private time here without being bothered" Captain Takamachi Nanoha finished.

That's right, the two people who shouldn't be anywhere close to this place now sat right before me and my cute blushing princess at _our _table.

The infamous idiot couple Fate Testarossa and Takamachi Nanoha.

With them here, this place soon would be overloaded with their pink aura of bliss and happiness that basically steals the happiness energy of all those around them…Wait, didn't that just sound now as if that could have been said by Meister Hayate?- Rein tugged her hand into mine under the table the four of us sat at.

I squeezed her hand trying as hard as possible to hold my stoic expression without blushing and smiling like an idiot. Rein and I still haven't talked about coming out to 'our friends' yet and I certainly didn't want to get caught in their outburst of happiness.

The waitress walked up to us, asking each of us what we wanted…I didn't really feel like eating -_Can eating at a restaurant even considered a date?_- but still placed my order on my classic beef steak with rice and vegetables.

The idiot couple across us of course choose whatever the other wanted and obviously took turn in deciding what to eat. I felt a little strange when watching them…I don't know maybe it's the fact that they can be this open with each other, trust each other, love each other to such a degree…makes me wonder if Rein and me ever get to that stage _Why do I think of that now? _

I felt emotions resurfacing on my face, quickly suppressing it I changed my focus on the beautiful light blue haired angel next to me. Her cute light blue bangs covering her ears, her cute ears that looked so soft and well formed –_ biteable_- that cute mouth with those soft and slightly puckered lips and those crystal blue eyes that know no evil.

"I'd like to have the same as Signum."

I was as red as a tomato.

The meal, to my surprise went by rather uneventful. Maybe it was because we didn't really have anything to talk about other than how our mission ended. Rein hadn't told neither Nanoha nor Testarossa what happened back then with the beast. My princess kept on mumbling how gallant and knightly I was defending her and defeating the thieving beasts.

That took me by surprise. It really did. But for some strange reason, it made me incredibly happy. So much that I will probably pull her onto my bed and hug her for the whole night without ever letting go. Makes me remember _"Rein? What happened to the Lost Logia?" _I asked her mentally, _"Let's look for them tomorrow…today we're kinda busy." _she replied still talking with the idiot couple, thinking they can play footsy under the table unnoticed, but now a slight blush was on her beautiful pale cheeks.

After finishing the meal and accidentally getting a feel of Testarossa's heel some 'guys' walked up to us. _Probably the village thugs _I thought until I saw that one of them was staring at _my _Rein with…i don't to describe what his eyes said because I already glared at him with murderous intent. Coincidentally the blond behind me did the same to the others.

But either their senses were crippled or they were just dense, they still walked up to us. And just as they wanted to talk to us one of them pulled out a knife. "Hey cut-" I cut him off with my fork pointing to his carotid artery. His friends also didn't move since, like always when her wife was involved, Testarossa pulled out her device in blade form.

If there was ever an opponent even I didn't want to fight against, it could only be a Fate Testarossa fighting for the honor of her Takamachi Nanoha. She even had her arm protectively around the auburn haired girl.

"_**Got business with my girl?"**_

Both me and Testarossa said, still murderously glaring at the brats. As soon as they realized that we were the real deal, they retreated, disappeared and left their wallets.

When I turned around a vein immediately popped on my forehead. Nanoha was kissing that idiot blond on the temple, attempting to call her down, which worked and resulted in the blond jabbing her leg like a dog for…let's keep that away from now. Because right then and there my cute Princess Rein kissed me on the cheek though she _and _Nanoha said:

"**Overkill, ne?"**

With that our meal ended -with Testarossa and Nanoha feeding each other with, which made Rein look at me and ended with me getting embarrassed-, we paid and we headed back to the inn. Since this place really only had on, it meant that the idiot couple had to stay at the same place as us, and knowing Testarossa, tonight _I rather don't want to think about that _my thoughts actually agreed with my guts.

But it still didn't foresee that they would follow us while completely being obsessed with each other.

"He~h, so we stay at the same inn." it's pretty obvious that this is the only inn here, I felt tired, being the straight man for them is tiring. Why did they have to follow us like that, though I wasn't against it since it with those two around no one would notice me holding Rein's hand. And no one would notice how she looked at me.

I felt it. I saw it. Those gentle feelings, so pure it made my bruised hand, my bruised soul melt in the sea of those crystal blue eyes. I think I like this feeling. The walk to our room was short, after all this building had just two storeys, though the thing that bugged me the most was that right next to my and my princess room, the idiot couple resided.

"So you've got the room next to us, huh." my princess said still holding onto my hand. The other two looked at her, also smiling. "Looks like it, I just hope the walls are thick enough." Testarossa I knew what you mean and I know that you do know that the look I am sending you should tell you not to dot it!

"I don't think that that is any problem, the last time I checked they seemed pretty sturdy, why you ask." Oh dear…My eyes went wide open. I can't believe it! Tears of bliss nearly came out of my eyes. _Rein! You're so pure! You didn't get that idiot couples assumptions!_

"No, no, it's nothing, just wondering and Fate-chan being a perv." Nanoha winked at the slightly blushing Testarossa. Thankfully Rein didn't get what they were trying to say and I was more than happy to be behind the wooden door inside with my beloved.

Inside we agreed to sleep early. I closed the door to the bed room after Rein entered "Wh-Whats wrong?" I could feel her presence from the other side of the door. I felt the heat coming from her palm on my own. "It's okay, I stay on this side and sleep on the couch, so you can have the bed room to yourself." After that I proceeded to put on my night shirt and pants, thankfully I already prepared for everything when we arrived. Then I heard cloths being tossed around and speedy footsteps from the bedroom and before I could blink I saw my little princess already dressed in a white night gown that reached to her ankles. I found myself gulping at how mature and beautiful she looked.

"Uhm, Signum?" I looked at my light blue haired princess, nodding to show her that I was listening to her "Wou-Would you mind…if, we could…sleep in the same bed?" the blush adoring her cheeks was all I need to run up to her and just lifted her up in my arms like a princess. By the way she looked at me I could guess that she understood that this was my answer. Snaking her arms around my neck I carried her towards the beds.

I laid her head onto the cushion, still holding onto me tightly she pulled he alongside her onto the bed sheets. We were blushing. Noses, foreheads, eyelids touching. I held myself up from the bed with my arms gently laying down beside her, not breaking the contact. Together we pulled the comforter upwards and covered our bodies.

Hesitant arms silently reached up to feel ad trace over my chest to my shoulders. In a way she still looked up to me. We were so close. My own arms gently gliding around her waist and neck. All I wanted to feel now was her. Her lips. Her presence. Her everything. I wanted to confirm that she was truly here. Truly by my side.

"_Aaa~~ahhh! Fa~ate-cha~~n!_

It was perfect. Until that idiot couple started to…to…Oh my gosh! I, now then ever got painfully aware just how close I was to my princess. The blush that came onto her face was as bright as the one I wore.

I gently covered her ears with my hands, so she didn't have to hear those idiots moaning "L-Let me cover your ears" I whispered, suddenly becoming aware of her body. Those curves close to mine, those slender arms and legs, her soft flushed skin. If I had not have any control over my emotions, I would most likely have done something that couldn't be forgiven.

Then her small gently hands traveled over my face, covering my ears "L-l-Let me cover yo-your ears…too…"

My heart was beating like crazy, my face breaking to show a happy embarrassed visage. I I could see her smiling, with the faint light from the window gently traveling over her face. Once again I was mesmerized.

Somewhere along the night we fell asleep.

I swore two things before I feel into dreams filled with my beloved Rein, if those idiots activities were to disturb my cute Rein's sleep or if their moaning and…other sounds were to play out in my head, then I would kill them.

"_Don' kill them okay."_

_I could just imagine hearing her saying that _I thought kissing her on the temple softly.

… … …

Well it certainly has been a while since I updated this story. And I regret that while writing this chapter I was unable to get more into detail with Nanoha and Fate's flirting or their behavior around others or how they even got together.

Just let me say this, this story and more so the impact these two will have on Rein's and Signum's love live will be very important.

Oh and by the way, this story is not an action story, the next Rein/Signum story I write will be.

And here I hope that you my readers are doing well! Please be so kind and review this story or else I will be unable to progress them the right way. Oh and for those who read this story for the first time, please be so kind and review the chapters you liked XD

Thank you for staying with me till now and here a few special words for Sammy:

To Sammy

I know that you had a troubling live for a while and I apologize for not sending you a pm yet but I didn't quiet got the chance or rather I didn't really know what to say and not to sound like an idiot, but let me say just this, I hope you are doing well and got over new years and the last few months well.

P.s. I wrote this little message here so as to see if you're still around XD

Until next time Yours dear

Sha Yurigami


End file.
